


The beast within the ground

by Underwater69



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infection, Only between Sapnap and Karl, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Will update tags, and Dream with George nothing else, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater69/pseuds/Underwater69
Summary: This was a request that changed into a short story for fun lolRemember the boat in the beginning of Tommy’s exile yeah this story rides on that.Platonic Jimmy as a parent is POG
Relationships: Jimmy Donaldson & Tommyinnit, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, georgenotfound and dream
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	1. This is a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrickySnack17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickySnack17/gifts).



Tommy could only watch in horror as Dream climbed down the ladder, entering his secret bunker. He could have run or hid, but now he stood frozen in the doorway as Dream climbed back up. 

The white porcelain mask faced Tommy as he ran through all the bad scenarios of what could happen. 

Dream let out a low growl and stalked toward Tommy who made no effort to move until a hand shot out and gripped the front of his shirt. 

“Hey Dream my friend let’s talk about this!” He sputtered panic mounting when Dream released him and swiftly walked back to the hole, peering down. 

Tommy could only watch as tnt was placed and lit. Everything felt like slow motion, his ragged breaths as he ran for the door, the fierce heat covering his body with smoke shooting down his lungs. 

Tommy twisted midair, facing Dream who held a ender pearl and waved before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

He only caught a small glance of Dreams mask and hoodie turning a sickening black with an orange frown before glitching back into his regular green and white. 

Another tnt exploded much closer causing Tommy’s eardrums to ring as he flew through the air, his back collided with a stripped log and he slowly slid down letting the darkness take him. 

Shafts of light pierced Tommy’s eyelids as he woke with a groan, a throbbing pain from his head and leg only made him feel worse. 

Clutching his head he slowly rose gripping onto a broken piece of wood. 

“Why is it broken?” He muttered, turning his head to a large crater as he fell to his knees. 

Logshire was nothing but a crater, his house,and Henry were all gone. Panicking Tommy stumbled out of the ruins and ran to the ocean, cupping the salty water and pouring it down his face hoping it was a bad dream. 

The smell of smoke and the crater were still there but another plume of smoke in the distance caught Tommy’s eye. 

Ignoring his throbbing wounds he ran to the smoke, not caring about the broken nether portal. Cresting the hill Tommy let out a wail of pain, watching the smoking remains of his tent collapse before his eyes. 

A small grin spread on Tommy’s face as he wiped away the mixture of tears and saltwater. Cursing he hobbled away from the remains and stood before the broken nether portal. 

“I have nothing left, Dream you win asshole!” 

“Come on out and watch me fall in lava or drown you piece of shit!” Tommy screamed his voice horse, finally realising he was completely and utterly alone.

Ranboo stopped visiting, Ponk never came, and his own father sided with Techno who never came anyway just like ghostbur who vanished off the face of the earth. 

And Tubbo… Tubbo just didn’t care. His disk were gone, he had no food or weapons, and no friends to rely on. It felt like a trance as Tommy walked past the nether portal, the ruins of logshire, and into the thinning forest. 

He halted, staring out at the cold ocean and the diminishing rays of sunlight that sunk beneath the ocean. 

The repeated sound of thumping wood caught Tommy’s attention. His eyes drifted downwards to a small wooden boat bobbing in the waves, hitting against the sandy bottom. 

Without any thought or hesitation Tommy slowly leaned into the boat, pushing off from the sandy embankment and gripped the oars slowly rowing away from the ruins of his home. 

He rowed all day and night, past small islands and seaside villages never stopping. A sick order emitted from his leg that could only mean an infection. Dried blood encrusted his jeans and plastered his dirty blond hair to his head. 

Tommy stopped rowing and let the current take him, slipping off into a peaceful slumber as he let his tired body rest.


	2. It’s to cold to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricky don’t get mad at me you’ll see😉
> 
> This is short but sweet lol
> 
> Ocean is not POG

A jarring crack reached Tommy’s ears as he thrashed awake, a bitter cold seeped into his clothes as sea water poured into the boat. 

He desperately tried to plug the gaping crack in the bottom of the boat but with one final groan the boat overturned, throwing Tommy off into the cold icy waters. 

With a splash Tommy fell, the icy water stung his eyes and bogged down his clothes, with a kick he surged upward only to dive underwater again to avoid a chunk of ice floating above him. 

Finally breaking the surface he caught a dim flash of light just as flecks of snow started to fall from the sky.

Exhausted and cold he kept swimming, each kick and pump tugged at his muscle and screamed stop. Tommy gritted his teeth at the searing pain in his leg as the salt water stung and numbed the wound. 

Through the flurry of snow a small dock appeared, a single lantern lit with four boats all filled with snow. 

Dodging the boats Tommy swam up to the dock, using the last bit of strength he hauled his body up the wooden planks and crashed face first onto the snow covered planks. 

“It’s a weird feeling freezing to death.” Tommy muttered into the snow his words slurred together as a tranquil peace came over him.

frost slowly spread over his body, his shirt growing hard and his hair stiffened the flesh around his leg wound grew numb just like the bloodied side of his head. 

The fluttering of snowflakes and the lapping of waves drew Tommy into a deep sleep, he closed his eyes and smiled, seeing the faces of his family and Tubbo walk towards him as everything went cold.


	3. Dream fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS HAS GRAPHIC WOUND CLEANING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. 
> 
> don’t mess with the Arctic empire bitches 
> 
> This chapter is long so have fun reading it

About to fall into a deep peaceful slumber Tommy woke to a loud shout and the soft thumping of boots hitting snow covered planks. 

He shivered as a gloved hand wiped away a clump of snow that covered his face, blinking at the sudden flare of light and little heat emitted from a lantern placed inches from his face. 

A gasp from the person drew Tommy’s gaze upward staring at the very familiar face of Chandler Hollow. 

Tommy remembered Chandler and the Beast gang. Before all the wars Dream whitelisted them onto the server where they stayed for a couple days before leaving, or that was what everyone thought. Clearly they hid their tags from Dream and stayed. 

“Chandler?” Tommy croaked out, his voice slurred and crackly from the cold and misuse. 

“Tommy?” The concerned and confused voice of Chandler broke the cold silence. 

“Leave me here.”

“Are you an idiot you’ll die!” A silent pause came from Tommy who was growing tired by the minute. 

“I want to.” Tommy said his voice growing faint as the cold encased him only to be shook awake and hoisted into the air. Chandler swiftly cradled the boy and hugged him tightly against his chest. 

“Not on my watch!” Chandler was determined to help Tommy and started to walk away from the ocean following a frosty cobblestone path. 

Tommy felt his body go limp and Chandler stop moving but then start running. The bouncing motion and cold made Tommy’s eyes slip lower, a quick shake boosted his eyes open and he started to shiver. 

A dim light glowed through the snow illuminating a rundown house. Half the roof was gone, the windows were shattered, and small plants grew in the cobblestone cracks. It looked like no one had been there for ages. 

Chandler ran through the door frame and rushed to the back wall. Pressing his hand against the rough stone the room came alive with the sounds of pistons and red stone. 

Still limp in Chandler's arms Tommy watched tiredly as a two by two hole opened in the floor. Chandler's arms tightened around him as he jumped. With his voice cut Tommy couldn’t even scream as he fell. 

Glancing upwards he saw the hole close and quickly looked downward just as they both landed on a mat of slime blocks. 

The bouncy blocks absorbed Chandler's landing and he took off running down a blue terracotta hallway. 

“Jimmy, Chris grab the medical supplies!” Tommy winced as Chandler yelled orders and shivered at a gust of cold air as a door opened and Chandler rushed through. 

Tommy felt barely conscious, unable to move as he was placed on a Couch with his clothes stripped and quickly replaced into a black tshirt, blue hoodie and black sweatpants with blankets surrounding him.

Chandler knew that hypothermia had set in and rushed to get a heater, almost bowling over Jimmy and Chris in the process. 

About to run past them he was stopped by Jimmy who grabbed the back of Chandler's hoodie. 

“What’s going on Chandler!” Jimmy asked his face full of confusion mirroring Chris who was holding a medkit and a heater. 

With a garbled no time to explain he yanked the two supplies out of Chris’s hands and ran back to the room. 

Plugging the heater in he set it next to Tommy and grabbed a thermometer. 

“95 fuck!” Grabbing more blankets he turned back to Tommy finding Jimmy next to the boy. It only took Jimmy ten seconds to tell what was happening. 

“Chandler make some chicken soup!” 

With Jimmy firing off orders Chandler ran down the hallway to the kitchen and Chris went to the med room. 

Jimmy looked over Tommy wondering what the weird odor was. Pulling the blankets off the boy he checked for wounds, hissing at the bloody cut on Tommy’s forehead and the rotten flesh smell emitting from his leg. 

Checking Tommy’s temperature he sighed in relief as the small machine beeped and the blue screen showed a temperature of 98. 

Carefully picking up Tommy he carried him to the med room where Chris was pulling out sedatives, bandages, and tools. 

Placing Tommy on a small metal bed they got to work, starting on the hardest wound. Chris placed the mask on Tommy’s face watching his eyelids slowly droop and fall asleep. 

“Can you do this by yourself?” Chris asked not wanting to see any blood or disgusting medical procedures. 

Jimmy clapped Chris on the back, nodding and guestured out the door that he quickly ran through closing it behind him. 

Sighing Jimmy turned back to Tommy snapping on rubber gloves and pulling out a tray with different syringes, a scalpel, and surgical scissor.

Rolling back the sweatpants Jimmy almost gagged. The lower part of Tommy’s leg had a long open cut, filled with oozing pus. The flesh surrounding the wound was a dark purple. 

Quickly flushing out all the pus and removing the damaged tissue Jimmy finally got a clear view of how deep the cut went. It started a couple inches above Tommy’s ankle and went straight up a couple inches below his knee. 

Jimmy let out a low whistle and changed gloves now poking around inside the wound. 

He was relieved that it didn’t cut through bone but got frighteningly close to. Almost done checking the inside flesh he paused feeling a hard sharp mass lodged into the upper part of the cut. 

Grabbing the end he slowly pulled it out hoping it wasn’t a piece of bone. Jimmy’s heart almost stopped at the large white splinter that was covered in pus. He dropped it onto the tray where it shattered into small pieces. 

Confused Jimmy looked at the piece again tapping a larger chunk against the tray where it shattered like glass. 

“ceramic?” Now knowing that it was a shard of clay Jimmy was relieved. 

Flushing out the wound again he started to cut at the rotting flesh and drop it into a trash can he pulled next to him.

With a snip of scissors and a clean line of stitches Jimmy was almost finished grabbing a roll of bandages and a regeneration potion he coated the bandages with the pink potion and dressed the wound. 

Corking half the bottle for later he started Tommy’s head where the blood was seeping into the boys shirt and pooling at his neck. 

Meanwhile Chandler and Chris were cutting up ingredients and almost done with the soup. 

“So how did Tommy get here?” Chris asked, peeling and chopping up carrots. 

“Boat maybe I really have no clue.” Chandler said, dumping in potatoes and stirring. 

“Jimmy’s working on him now you know.”

Both went silent knowing what Jimmy was doing a couple rooms down the hall. 

“How can he do that?” Chris laughed at Chandler's queasy face as he dumped in carrots. 

“Beats me!” Chandler cracked up and moved the pot to the table while Chris grabbed bowls and spoons. 

Ladling out equal portions they digged in just as Jimmy walked into the kitchen looking tired. 

Chris and Chandler went silent as Jimmy took a seat and grabbed a bowl filling it and scarfing down the food. 

“You guys have a weak stomach.” Jimmy said, finishing off his first bowl and starting on the next. 

“No more! save some for Tommy you fatso.” Chandler laughed as Chris tugged the pot away from Jimmy who frowned and started laughing along as well. 

Meanwhile about a couple hundred blocks away. 

“I don’t smell him only smoke.” Techno said growling, his eyes quickly turned blood red.

The light sound of feathers flew over head as Techno walked away from the ruins of logshire and to the broken nether portal. 

Pulling out a piece of obsidian, Techno fused it to the portal and lit it, A pulse of purple expelled around the portal as it reconnected to the others. 

The ruffling of feathers didn’t startle Techno as he turned to find Phil by his side. 

“I scouted the camp, everything is gone.” Phil said in a hushed tone that was filled with underlying anger. 

“Do we know if it was Dream?” Techno nodded, pulling out a shard of ceramic, a black dot barely visible to the naked eye but easily noticeable by the pig hybrid. 

Phil snarled his wings twisted and changed from a light grey to a pure black tinted with green. His eyes morphed to a glowing dark green and feathers sprouted around his face. 

Techno watched as Phil’s hands changed into black claws and his sandals slipped off as his feet changed into talons. 

A ripping sound emitted from Phil’s cloak and another pair of wings emerged from his back. He let out a loud screech and hovered next to Techno who looked on in pride and amusement. 

Usually Philza never used this form unless he was pissed or if whoever he was fighting was much stronger. 

Techno changed as well.

His mask slowly fused to his face and it opened revealing a row of sharp teeth and large white fangs. Saliva dribbled out of his mouth and his ears twitched. His eyes changed to black as he snorted out steam. 

Techno’s hair changed to a deeper pink and his feet turned to hooves, his hands changed into pink and black claws and pink spines ripped through his red cape. 

He let out a fierce roar before grabbing his axe and charging through the portal alongside Philza. Both had a plan, find Dream and make him answer for his crimes. 

After all you don’t kill a member of the article empire without getting an axe through the skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ghostbur will be coming up and Karl is not with the beast gang instead he is with Sapnap.


	4. Claws and teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Techno are angry that’s it.

The minute the two hybrids entered l'manburg they ran. Phil encased the spawn in obsidian making sure no one could escape, and joined Techno who was staring at his wanted poster. 

“Can you smell them all?” Phil asked, wanting to find two special individuals. 

“Yes, Dream is giving a speech at the podium.” 

He turned to Philza who was hovering beside him and handed him a neitherite axe. Phil let out a low screech of glee at the sharpened weapon and tossed it hand to hand. 

“I will distract them . You grab Niki and Ranboo and bring them to the portal.” Phil nodded his eyes glowing brighter green and a small tearing sound emitted from his head. 

Two large dark green antlers sprouted out of his hat and small flowers started to sprout beneath him. 

“We kill the rest and capture Dream.” Techno said and swiftly walked toward the podium knowing that they had no power over them. 

On this server Techno and Phil were like gods. Both had animal characteristics when they changed forms and had unimaginable strength and agility. 

Of course it was reasonable for Phil’s sons to inherit the power and Wilbur did, his form was an orca he had webbed hands tipped with black claws and his ears changed into webbed fins, spines grew from his back and his eyes changed to a glowing white. 

His feet changed into webbed claws and if he was in water his legs merged together into a black and white tail. 

They all got their powers at age thirteen… except Tommy. Phil and Techno tried to help Tommy’s change by showing him different animals, or dunking him in water to see if it was an element but it never worked. 

Only Wilbur,Phil,and Techno had powers. they were rarely used except in fights. Techno and Phil also knew that Dream had powers but he rarely used them as well and they never got a good glance. 

Now Wilbur was dead and had vanished during Tommy’s exile. Techno tried everything in his power to find him but his aura vanished like a wisp of smoke. 

Jumping up to the top of the building Techno looked down at the citizens of l'manburg. Dream stood at the podium rambling on with a boring speech as Quackity, George, and Tubbo stood by his side. 

A large crowd was in front and familiar faces poked through. Skeppy and Bad were holding hands and whispering to each other. With Technos good hearing he could tell that they were whispering about how boring the speech was. 

Ponk and Punz were off to the side and next to a silent awesomedude who was glancing at Sapnap and Karl who were also silent glaring at Dream. 

“There.” Phil whispered pointing to the back of the crowd were Niki and Ranboo stood glancing nervously at Dream and the three on the stage. 

Techno nodded and jumped down landing next to the podium with a thump. He drew his axe and killed Quackity in a blink of an eye. 

The crowd went dead silent as Quackity's body fell to the floor and watched as Techno killed Tubbo planting his axe in the boy's skull, relishing the feeling of warm blood trailing down his hands. 

He turned to see Philza dive, a dark green blur and hook his talons into the back of Nikis shirt and Ranboos suit. The Two screamed as they were carried away and back to the portal. 

Techno growled stalking toward Dream who drew his sword and flung an arm out, stopping George who’s glasses fell to the ground, showing terrified blue eyes. 

Techno stopped as a dark aura expelled from Dream who let out a laugh as his mask melted into his face. 

Tufts of black fur spread over Dreams body as his hands turned into orange claws, a small ripping sound emitted from his body as two twisted orange horns popped out from his hair and a long black tail grew visible topped with an orange spike at the end. 

The ripping sounds grew as small jagged spikes bursted up under Dreams skin and his shoes ripped showing orange claws as his feet. He let out a gruntal snarl and charged at Techno who looked surprised at his transformation. 

Dream's power was much stronger than his and Phil’s combined and that was worrying. But Techno was much older and more experienced so he charged

He dodged swipe after swipe and found an opening planting his foot into Dreams stomach who let out a oof, his mouth opening revealing sharp orange fangs. 

Raising his axe he was about to stroke Dream down with no remorse. 

Dream let out a gargled “Wait!” Just as Techno swung his axe millimeters from Dreams throat. 

“Why should I wait after what you did?” Techno questioned letting out a gruntal snarl at George who was edging closer to Dream and stopped. 

“I know what you want.” Dream hissed still lying frozen against the ground his orange eyes darting to George and Techno. 

“And what is that, may I ask?” 

“To know if Tommy is alive or not.”


	5. The second son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tommy being manipulated by Dream he believes that no one comes to see him. Meanwhile Dream spreads lies about Tommy not wanting to see them and so he crumbles . 
> 
> To sum this up Phil is a bad parent,Techno is a terrible brother and meanwhile Ghostbur is just a confused ghost who didn’t realize he blew up an entire country and gave his younger brother a tnt load of ptsd. 
> 
> So why not have Jimmy sign adoption papers and make Tommy apart of the beast crew AKA HIS SON! 
> 
> We need Jimmy as a protective parent ASAP irl. 
> 
> Also fear_itself I am relighting the torch in hope for more Parental Jimmy with Tommy.

“To know if Tommy’s alive or not.”

Techno fell silent at Dreams statement before letting out a gruntal roar swing his axe at full force. Dream dodged and climbed the stage wall, his jagged orange claws tearing into the wood as he hoisted himself onto the roof. 

Techno ran up the stairs reaching Dream in no time. 

“Tommy’s not dead!” Dream yelled dodging a punch and flipping over Techno landing on his feet for a second. 

Techno kicked back his hooves and Dream went flying. Only to be grabbed by his tail and swung around, pulling Dream into a headlock he stopped. 

“And why should I believe a piece of shit like you?” Techno rapsed, his fangs called for blood and he was so close to killing Dream but he needed answers first. 

The beating of wings overhead announced Phil’s arrival as he landed with a thump before Dream. 

Dream let out a wheeze, rasping out faint words that Techno couldn’t hear. 

“Speak up green boy.” Techno growled growing impatient. 

“The blast didn’t kill him, I made sure.” Dream said hissing as he was dropped unceremoniously onto the hardwood. 

“He went by the sea,using a boat, to the east.”

“I Don't know how far a powerful aura pushed me back. ” 

Techno looked at Phil who looked surprised. 

“He's not lying.” Phil said walking over to Dream and grabbed his face forcing him to look. 

“Now I have a question for you. Where is Wilbur?” Phil’s voice dropped to a chilling sound as his eyes turned black. A dark aura slowly surrounded him as the oak roof began to disintegrate. 

“The prison.” Dream coughed pawing at a set of keys and quickly handing them over to Techno. 

Phil dropped Dream who snarled and ripped the mask off his face. The black fur vanished in puffs of smoke and the orange claws retracted, the black hoodie and mask changed into the regular green and white and the horns sunk back into his skull. 

Now looking normal, Dream hissed at the duo and ran toward spawn gripping a netherite pickaxe. 

Both started walking to the prison while the crowd was silent. unknownst to them everyone in the crowd died in a poof of smoke, now the spawn trap was filled with confused members. Meanwhile Dream who was tearing into the thick obsidian walls was finally reunited with George who pulled out a new mask handing it off to his lover. 

About fifty blocks away Karl snuck into a boat with a pack of food and supplies. He pulled out a compass pleading for the enchantment to still be infused and let out a whoop as the dial spun, pointing into the ocean.


	6. Don’t mess with Jimmy’s son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter ending sucks I wrote this at 10 pm lol also this is long have fun😊❤️ Tw panic attack I guess

Thick obsidian loomed over Phil and Techno as they walked closer to the prison, shattering the portal that emitted a small shockwave and purple smoke. The footfalls of the two were increasing in pace as Techno walked over to the prison door. 

He pulled out tnt and ignited it at the base of the door unfazed at the ear ringing explosion as it tore through the thick metal.

They stepped through, and searched the hallway. All the doors looked normal except one. At the end of the hall a metal door lay locked covered in pieces of paper.

Phil walked over and ripped one off reading the illegible language. Techno sat silent as Phil cursed and ripped the rest of the papers down. 

¨These are ancient ghost binding wards.¨ Techno raised an eyebrow and kicked down the door being greeted by the friendly wispy voice of Wilbur soot. 

¨Hi Techno! Hi Phil! Do you want some blue?¨ Wilbur asked, his voice echoed through the small obsidian room as he drifted forward holding out blue dye. 

¨Not today Wilbur.¨ Techno and Phil said in unison,both grabbing the ghost by his yellow sweater and tugging him out of the cell,past the iron door and through the portal. 

A crowd had gathered outside the prison with guards trying to keep the rody citizens at bay. A flash blond and orange shot out and started to run at the trio. Techno and Phil drew their swords and stood before Wilbur. 

sheathing the weapons when the faces of Niki and fundy shot past them and hugged Wilbur. Both burst into tears and Fundys tail wagged. 

WIlbur just floated stunned before pulling them into a hug, his ghost form shimmered and changed. His ears split and turned into black spikes with white webbing in between. His eyes glowed pure white and spines poked out of his sweater with webbing in between. 

His feet and hands changed into black claws tipped with white and small webbing in between. 

Niki and Fundy smiled and tried to drag WIlbur to Eret who stood in the crowd with a large smile and the bisexual flag waving around him. 

Wilbur stood still staring past the crowd who parted slowly to let Dream through. The man looked weary and tired as he walked up to Wilbur. 

“Do you want to see Tommy?” Dream asked, tapping his foot against the ground as he waited for a response. 

In unison the three said yes, following Dream to the dock where 3 separate boats floated, bobbing in each wave and already all had small sacks of supplies as well as a compus. 

Once everyone was in a boat they pushed off rowing out to sea and away from the Dream smp. 

Dream’s mask showed no emotion but underneath a curled twisted smile grew as Dream thought how they would react to Tommy’s dead body, his last cannon life spent by running away. 

Dream squirmed in anticipation wondering how the boy had died, starvation or drowning the choices were amazing. Better yet if Tommy was on the brink of death then Dream could strike the last blow in front of his family. 

Dream settled rowing faster and knew that the boy would never trust his real family, and instead he would rather die than live with Techno and Phil. 

Of course Dream taught him that, coming to his tent in the shadows of night and spreading sweet lies about no one coming and he was all alone. 

Meanwhile Karl reached the dock feeling the strong aura of protectiveness surrounding him as he passed through the invisible line. Climbing up the ladder he started walking toward the house. 

A flash of red caught his eye and he looked downward at a large dark red blood spot that had frozen over. Shivering Karl quickly identified it as blood, and he started to run up the cobblestone path. 

Reaching the house he opened the hole, jumping through and ran down the hallway. Laughter flooded his ears as he ran through an open door. Panting he looked up at Jimmy, Chandler, and Chris. 

“Who the honk died on the dock?” He questioned wheezing, and flailing backwards as a small blond fireball tackled him.

“Hey Karl.” It was Tommy… the same Tommy who was supposed to be in exile far away from the Dream smp and far away from this base. 

Without thinking Karl hugged Tommy who hugged him back and they both started crying. 

“I thought you died Tommy!” 

“Do you think I would die you asshole I’m no pussy!” 

“What the honk are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story big K I’ll tell you later.”

Both did not notice or care when Jimmy and Chris awed, until Tommy flipped them off and Chandler started to howl with laughter falling off the couch. 

With the waterworks over Karl was now serious. 

“I have a hunch that Dream and Tommy’s family will be coming here.” Jimmy shot up his mouth twisted into a snarl at the green bastard name.

Tommy froze his mind reeling at seeing his family again, he couldn’t trust them, he could never trust anyone again. when he trusted someone they hurt him every. Single. Time. 

His breathing hitched and wet tears poured out of his eyes. His legs collapsed and he fell. 

“I…I can’t… breathe!” Tommy wheezed out, each breath felt like an Iron hot poker stabbed his lungs. 

His vision became blurry as he was tugged into someone’s arms. 

“Breathe Tommy breathe.” He focused on Jimmy’s voice and tightly gripped his arms. Following Jimmy’s breathing Tommy slowly worked into a hiccuping rhythm. His vision grew brighter and his breathing became stable. 

He was guided to a couch and fell onto the blankets burying his face into Jimmy’s chest who sat next to him. 

“What’s wrong Tommy?” 

“I can’t face them Jimmy I just can’t! ” 

“I trusted them and they failed me. They never came to visit! No one did.”

“They all betrayed me. I can never go back Jimmy!” Tommy screamed into Jimmy’s chest and clutched his shirt tighter. 

Jimmy just sat there, ignoring the glares from the other three and slowly ran his hands through Tommy’s hair. He drew in a shaky breath and hugged Tommy tighter. 

“Would you like… to stay here?” Tommy slowly looked up his eyes red and puffy from stress and crying. His mouth moved but no words came out. 

Frustration filled Tommy’s eyes before a flicker of hope lit the cold ashes. Jimmy watched as a flicker lit up the boys dull blue eyes before vanishing. 

“If you want me to stay I can.” Tommy whispered watching as Chris and Karl left the room followed by a smiling Chandler. 

“It’s settled you're staying here!” Tommy smiled a genuine smile as he lay in Jimmy’s lap, listening to him ramble on getting about warmer clothes and teaching him hunting. 

Tommy finally felt safe, comfortable, and able to finally trust someone. He was about to doze off when Jimmy’s arms tightened around him and he shifted. 

Glancing up at Jimmy’s face he could tell something was wrong, badly wrong. 

“Tommy stay here, do not move from this spot.” Tommy nodded wrapping the blankets around him tighter as Jimmy quickly rose from the couch and ran for the door flashing a quick smile before shutting the door. 

The echoing sound of a lock slipping into place rang in Tommy’s ears and he bolted for the door, in a panic he grabbed the door knob twisting the metal and bringing his hand down against the door. 

Jimmy could only listen as Tommy yelled to be let out and the banging on the door grew louder. A grim smile was on his face as he listened to Tommy curse louder and louder. 

He grimaced at having to lock the door but it was the only way to protect his son. 

He skidded against the floor before digging in his heels against the carpet. As he stood frozen in the hallway his mind was racing at what he just said. 

“Wait Tommy’s your son!?” Jimmy let out an audible groan as the other three rounded the corner all with grinning faces. 

“Congrats you're a father!” Chandler yelled pulling Jimmy into a tight hug that he slithered out of. 

“Now's not the time Chandler!” He snarled quickly pulling away and dragging the three down the hallway. They entered the chest room in confusion. 

“Slow down Jimmy what’s happening!?” Jimmy quickly turned around and the three flinched. Jimmy’s face was contorted in rage that was quickly wiped at the three frightened expressions. 

He sighed, pulling out golden apples and weapons and silently handed them to the still confused trio. 

“Multiple people passed through the aura.” Karl gasped and quickly grabbed potions, while Chandler and Chris helped Jimmy disperse out the rest of the supplies. 

They all were dressed in blue coats, with the enchantment of heat. Jimmy led the group to the piston elevator that rose above the ground near the dock. 

Jimmy was momentarily blinded by the sun that reflected off the untouched white snow. 

The storm had stopped and coated the area in snow. As Jimmy walked away from the elevator and closer to the docks he heard a familiar wheeze. 

“Why hello Jimmy I believe you have something that belongs to me!”

Jimmy snarled at the ceramic face of Dream who stood in front of Techno and Phil who both wore determined looks and ghostbur who just looked confused. 

“Hello Dream sorry but you are never touching my son ever again!”

With that Jimmy lost all will to continue talking and charged. 

Dream could only watch in horror as blue fur spread over Jimmy’s body melding with his clothes and ripping sounds grew louder as pink claws grew from his hands that melded into large paws the size of Dream's head. 

Large pink horns pierced through Jimmy’s skull and traced close to his eyes as a tail grew, whipping backwards tipped with pink spikes that erupted from Jimmy’s back. 

Dream stumbled backwards as a monstrous blue lion ran toward him roaring in fury aiming his fangs straight at Dreams neck. 

“OHH DREAM!” Karl and Chris yelled both shooting out from both sides of Jimmy and lowering their crossbows aiming straight at Dreams head. 

Dream reached for his axe and gripped the smooth handle tightly before running straight at the oncoming charge. 

Dream let out a manic laugh as his mask flashed orange.He would kill Tommy no matter what happened. And no matter the cost.


	7. Green code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermitcraft pog? Sorry about the sappy ending I wrote this late. Also this one is longggg have fun 😊❤️ SORRY ABOUT SMALL PLOT HOLES 😭

Jimmy let out a roar as he ran at Dream, his paws passing through the snow with ease. Dream changed into a orange black cat form and Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at the puny aura Dream emitted. 

Karl and Chris were both fending off Dream who was whipping his tail around, the large orange spike catching in the wooden sheilds and tearing pieces of wood off. 

Jimmy paused at the other two sent signatures that were heading away from the battle and toward their base. 

Jimmy nodded to Chris who waved and tossed a splash potion of invis on him. The icy cold enveloped his fur before vanishing. 

He left Chris and Karl to fight Dream. They were both excellent fighters and Jimmy knew they could hold their ground against a changer.

He quietly leaped into the air seeing an iconic red cloak and grey wings in the distance and ran after them just as they vanished inside the house.

¨Do you think he's here Techno?¨ Phil asked easily finding the wooden button and both jumped down the hole speeding into the blue hallway. 

¨I can smell him.¨ Phil nodded relieved and almost ran into Techno who stopped dead in his tracks in front of a door. 

¨He's scared...¨ Techno said quietly, withdrawing his hand from the door knob only for Phil to reach and quickly snatch his hand back. 

“It fucking burns!” Phil hissed, patting his hand against his cape and watched his palm change into a bright red and quickly fade into a normal flesh color. 

Techno grunted and eyed the door. In a flash he tackled Phil and they both went crashing down, landing with a groan on the floor while the door came screeching down, the metal hinges melted and the screws popped as Tommy walked through the doorway. 

Phil and Techno stared in awe at the two massive wings protruding from Tommy’s back. The top feathers a light orange and and the bottom a dark red, Tommy’s back tore as another set of wings ripped though his muscles and flesh and he let out a hiss flinching. 

Red spikes ripped out of Tommy’s back and his hands changed into red claws. Orange feathers protruded around his face and twisted red horns sprouted from Tommy’s hair. 

Phil slowly edged his way towards Tommy. Hope lit up his face as he saw his son turn to him but it was quickly blown out. Tommy’s face held no recognition, only a blank stare before changing into confusion and utter terror. 

Tommy screeched in fear backing away from Phil who tried to pull Tommy into a hug, only to be blasted away by a wave of heat. 

Phil grunted as he slammed into Techno who was as stiff as a board and pushed Phil behind him drawing his axe. 

“Techno what are you doing!” Techno huffed, turning to Phil who was in a panic at a the state of Tommy. 

“He’s a phoenix Phil! ” Phil gasped, his face changed into an even lighter shade of grey at Techno’s statement. 

“He has no control then!”

“It’s his first change, he’s running on instincts and memories.”

Phil sighed, drawing his axe and moved next to Techno who dropped into a battle stance. 

Both prepared to fight when Tommy let out a shrill shriek making the two men drop to their knees. They watched as Tommy dropped into a crouch and flew upwards. The ceiling before him melted as he carved a tunnel through the rock and toward the surface. 

Meanwhile Chandler joined the fray and was swiftly knocked backwards by a tail swipe from Dream who darted forward, dodging all attacks from Karl and Chris and backflipped behind Chandler who desperately tried to turn around but was a second too late. 

Dream grabbed Chandler's hair twisting it upwards making him scream. Karl charged but halted when Dream's tail spike flashed toward Chandler's neck. 

“If you want him to live, bring out Tommy.” Karl growled clutching the axe tighter and sent a desperate look to Chandler who exchanged a scared smile. 

Dream froze before pushing Chandler to Karl who grabbed him, moving backwards away from Dream. 

Dream cocked his head before a large grin spread across his faces and he moved a few steps backward as well, just as the ground exploded in molten globs. 

Fierce heat surrounded the battle ground and all the remaining snow melted in a flash. 

Karl and Chandler let out a loud whoop and Chris smiled as Tommy soared into the air hovering above them. 

Karl frowned as Tommy stared down in confusion, a flash of happiness darted across his face before it vanished and he turned to Dream examining the man who changed back into his green hoodie. 

“Hey Tommy how ya doing? “ Jimmy watched in horror as his son drifted down to land at Dreams side and he started to run towards the group. 

Phil flew out of the hole carrying Techno who both watched Tommy hug Dream. 

Phil heard breathing behind him and turned to nothing except four large paw imprints and a wave of anger emitting from Jimmy. 

“Why is my son with Dream!” Jimmy growled knowing that Phil and Techno could tell he was there. 

“ It's Tommy's first change he has no control except memories.” Phil tried to explain but was cut off by Techno. 

“What the old man is saying Tommy does not remember us only memories and looks like he has a memory of that green asshole being a nice guy.”

A low rumble emitted Jimmy as he looked back at Dream who was ruffling Tommy’s hair between his horns. 

“Will he remember after the change?”

“Yes.” Jimmy let out a sigh and his mouth tilted upwards in a smile, looking back at Phil he asked one last question. 

“Do you agree that you're a terrible parent?” Not stopping Jimmy turned to Techno “do you agree that you're a horrible brother?”

Both Techno and Phil flinched and Phil muttered a shaky yes. Techno said nothing and just stared at Jimmy with blank eyes. 

“Remember that your actions have consequences, Philza Minecraft and Technoblade ” Jimmy said, walking past them glaring coldly before turning towards Dream. 

“Also Tommy is not your son, as of now Tommyinnit is family to me and my crew.” Jimmy felt pride rush through him as Phil nodded and grabbed Techno, taking to the sky he heard a whisper. 

“Keep him safe for us.” Jimmy smiled at Technos message before crouching down behind Dream. 

Tommy could sense another aura a bit stronger than his and felt afraid but he couldn’t move. Dreams' sweet voice echoed in his head and he could picture the honey dripping off the letters. 

A flash of white filled his vision as a memory popped up. Tommy stood horrified, watching Dream blow up logshire with him in it. 

“Dream’s my friend right? A friend? a friend? An enemy?” Tommy felt the walls around him break, shattering into a million pieces and come crashing down around him. 

Jimmy watched as Tommy stared blankly at Dream before jolting and his eyes blinking as recognition flooded though. Without hesitation Tommy screeched and swung his arm clawing Dreams mask straight through. 

Dream let out a yell and stumbled backwards, clutching his face that started to drip with blood and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Tommy let out a gasp before letting out a grim laugh. 

“This is what you get Dream!” Tommy yelled just as Dream roared and threw a punch that he easily dodged and sored upwards before diving back down next to Jimmy. 

“Hey Jimmy you look sick!” Jimmy chuckled as Tommy stared at him, his mouth agape as he changed back into human. 

“You look awesome too Tommy Donaldson!” 

Tommy froze before releasing a jumble of words and looking very confused. 

“Tommy… I may have adopted you.” Jimmy let out a oof as Tommy hugged him tightly, his form changed back into his regular shirt and sweatpants. Jimmy waved as the trio ran over all cheering Jimmy’s name and hefted Tommy on their shoulders, taking him back to the house. 

Once they were out of earshot and vision Jimmy walked up to Dream who was cradling his face next to the water's edge. 

Jimmy could only catch a couple words pouring from his mouth “I look so ugly why! Why did that stupid brat mess everything all up!” 

Jimmy couldn’t care less as he yanked Dream backwards who let out a loud yelp and scrambled to his now broken mask before freezing as a tail wrapped around his neck. 

Jimmy eyed his fingernails not caring about the panting and wheezing Dream was making as he tightened his hold, watching a large spike press against his neck and draw a thin line of blood. 

“Just kill me already you bastard!” Dream wheezed as Jimmy eyed him with a blank expression. 

“I might after what you did to my son and my team.” Jimmy watched as Dream looked relieved and stopped clawing at his fur. 

“But I have a better plan in mind.” Jimmy snarled in glee and watched as Dream gasped for breath as he shook the man around, slamming him against the dock and the cobblestone path. 

“I hope you like the house I made you!” Jimmy whispered crouching next to Dream who looked exhausted and about to pass out. 

“Time to call in a favor.” Jimmy pulled out his communicator and typed a quick message, smiling as he received a fast reply. 

(Xisumavoid joined the world) 

“Hey X how’s it going!” Jimmy yelled waving to the masked man who was gliding down the cobblestone path and came to a stop before Them. 

“I’m fine Jimmy heard you wanted to use that favor?” Jimmy nodded and released Dream from his hold who just groaned and shivered on the ground. 

“Ah so this is the famous Dream I heard about.” 

“I was wondering if you could drop him off at the vacation spot.” Jimmy asked hoping that still counted as a favor. 

“For someone like him, sure! He will have a lovely time!” Xisuma said between laughter as he crouched next to Dream, eyeing the large burned cut that was etched on half of Dream's face.

A large flash of green light surrounded Jimmy as snippets of code flew by some green and some a deep purple, with another flash of green light Jimmy blinked and looked around. 

xisuma and Dream were gone. All that was left was the two pieces of Dreams mask. 

Staring at the blank smile in disgust Jimmy picked up the ceramic pieces and chucked them into the ocean, feeling a grim satisfaction wash over him as he walked back to the base, his blue tail vanishing in a poof of light blue smoke. 

Dream woke with a thudding headache and a pair of boots in his face that vanished in a flash of green light. 

“Green light? Wait…code!” Dream muttered, confused as he scrambled to his feet and was instantly hit with vertigo as he collapsed against a wall. Searching for any kind of color all he was met with was dark purple obsidian. 

He pulled up the blocks code, deleting it and the obsidian box surrounding him vanished. Dream let out a roar as he fell, surrounded by no blocks only the inky blackness of the void that stretched on forever. 

Xisuma was perched on top of Grian’s castle, watching over hermitcraft as he heard a soul piercing scream resonate from deep within the void. 

Jimmy sat on the couch almost asleep with his son by his side and the rest of his crew all sleeping on spare couches they pulled in from other rooms. Jimmy felt Tommy flinch and a second later a piercing scream resonated through him. 

He pulled Tommy next to him tighter, smiling as the boy curled back into his side and fell fast asleep. 

The next few days

No one from the Dream smp went to see Tommy due to Phil and Techno’s wishes; instead they sent letters by using Tubbo’s bees that proved very effective. George mourned Dream’s disappearance and kept to himself. 

Meanwhile Sapnap did not and instead helped Ponk, Punz,and Awsamdude tear down the prison. Wilbur vanished for a couple of days before returning to Phil and Techno of course he said he got lost but no one really knows what happened. 

Nikis baking grew into a small company with the help of Fundy and Eret who were surprisingly amazing bakers. 

Meanwhile across the sea Karl,Chris and Chandler watched as Tommy and Jimmy wrestled in the snow. Jimmy taught Tommy how to retract his claws and spikes and Tommy managed to control his temperature except for the time he almost burned Karl’s hair off. 

Finally there were no more wars and peace settled across the Dream smp as Dreams reign finally ended once and for all.


End file.
